Urodzinowy Dunder
W Drusselstein gdy ktoś się urodzi nazywa się świętem "Urodzinowy Dunder", nazwa "Dunder" pochodzi z jego nazwiska, każde święto dziecka nazywa się inaczej. Dundersztyc właśnie obchodzi takie święto, bo to jego urodziny i zamierza zbudować armię much, żeby kontrolowały umysł osoby. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują muchę szpieg, która może kogoś szpiegować. Fretka zamierza im to ukraść i pokazać ją mamie. Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Mora *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Vanessa Dundersztyc Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Witam was drodzy czytelnicy! Muszę teraz coś zrobić, o których zapomniałam w poprzednich odcinkach. Zawsze mówię wam, że coś mi znika i właśnie o tym zapomniałam wspomnieć. W tym odcinku o Dunderbaku zniknęło moje krzesło, a w poprzednim odcinku zniknęła mi tablica. Dobra, dziękuję za uwagę. Mora: A do kogo ty to mówisz? Moranica: Mówię do tych, którzy czytają ten odcinek przez co łamię czwartą ścianę. I jeszcze coś. Zapomniałam cię nauczyć Moro jeszcze kilku rzeczy. Żeby porządnie pierdnąć i beknąć musisz zjeść świeże robione gówno albo napić się jakiegoś gazowanego. (Moranica zjada jakieś gówno i popija to gazowanym. Beka i pierdzi, że aż cała planeta to wyczuwa) Moranica: Och, to było dobre. (Mora mdleje) Moranica: Ej, nie zasypiaj tu. Muszę cię jeszcze nauczyć, jak wykorzystywać męża i jak zachować się we wykwintnej włoskiej restauracji. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Urodzinowy Dunder (W Spółce Zło. Moranica i Mora wychodzą z pewnego pomieszczenia, robot kaszle) Dundersztyc: A wam to co? Mora: Ciocia Moranica puściła bąka i beknęła na całą planetę. Dundersztyc: Właśnie coś przeczuwałem, że to ona, bo czułem, że ten smród jest z stąd. Moranica: A tobie co? Dundersztyc: Dziś urodzinowy Dunder! Moranica: Co to? Dundersztyc: W Drusselstein gdy ktoś się urodzi nazywa się świętem "Urodzinowy Dunder", nazwa "Dunder" pochodzi z mojego nazwiska, każde święto dziecka nazywa się inaczej. Moranica: No to co to kurwa jest?! Dundersztyc; Po pierwsze, nie przeklinaj przy dziecku. Po drugie, dziś są moje urodziny! Moranica: Dusiek ma dziś urodziny i będzie walić ojcu trzy godziny! A w skrócie: wszystkiego najgorszego! Dundersztyc: Dziękuję. Mora: Wszystkiego najlepszego, dziadku! (daje mu prezent) Dundersztyc: Och, dziękuję. (otwiera prezent, a tam mini robot Moranica puszcza bąka) To naprawdę śmierdzący prezent. Moranica: Nieźle mała! (przybija jej piątkę) Dundersztyc: Jednak mogłem nie pomagać Normowi w zdobyciu Chloe. (W ogródku; Fineasz i Ferb kończą budowę muchy szpieg) Fineasz: Świetnie! Powinno już działać. (Fineasz kontroluje muchę za pomocą specjalnego zegarka i leci ją do pokoju Fretki. Mucha lata nad Fretką) Fretka: Sio! A kysz! Won stąd! Głos Fineasza w środku muchy: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Aaa! Fineasz?! Zmieniłeś się w muchę?! Głos Fineasza w środku muchy: Nie, to tylko mucha szpieg, którą zbudowaliśmy. Cześć! (Mucha leci z powrotem do ogródka) Fretka: Mucha szpieg?! Ale wam się dostanie! Mamo! (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Skoro będziesz robił imprezę to ty wiesz, że nikt nie przyjdzie? Dundersztyc: Tak sądzisz? To patrz na to! (bierze jakiś pilot, steruje tym urządzeniem dwie muchy, które wpadają do ucha Mory i Moranicy, przez co kontroluje ich umysł) Dundersztyc: I nadal tak uważasz? Moranica: Tak, nadal. Dundersztyc: Co?! Jak to?! Przecież powinnaś teraz mi służyć! Moranica: Ja tobie? Zapomnij o tym! A dlaczego miałabym tobie służyć? Dundersztyc: Bo mam pełną armię much i jak wejdą komuś do ucha to one kontrolują umysł tej osoby. I dlaczego u ciebie to nie działa?! Moranica: Eee... mówiłeś coś? Bo nie słyszałam. Dundersztyc: (patrzy do uszów Moranicy) Fuj! Uratowały cię brudne uszy. Ale za to Morę mogę kontrolować! Mora: Eee... mówiłeś coś? Dundersztyc: Ty też masz brudne uszy?! Mora: Tak, ciocia Moranica powiedziała, żebym nie myła uszów i wtedy nie będę słyszała. I jak okazuje się to była przydatna rada, żeby ich nie myć. Moranica: Dusiek, ty coś mówiłeś o jakiś robo-muchach. O co z nimi chodzi? Dundersztyc: Mogą kontrolować umysł osoby. Moranica: Serio? Daj zobaczyć. (zabiera mu pilota) Dundersztyc: Nie, bo... (Moranica steruje muchą, która wchodzi do uszów Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (kłania się i śpiewa) Do twych usług, Moranico! Moranica: O, a jednak on myje uszy. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Mucha szpieg zdała egzamin. Teraz... (Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: I to jest ta wasza mucha?! Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: (zabiera im muchę i biegnie do domu) Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb zrobili muchę szpieg! Linda: O, widzę, że znalazłaś nową przyjaciółkę. Fretka: Przyjaciółkę? Przecież to mucha! Linda: No właśnie. Mucha siedzi na twojej ręce i nie ucieka. Fretka: Ale to robo-mucha! (rozwala muchę szpieg) Patrz! Są iskry! Linda: I już straciłaś kolejną przyjaciółkę. (Linda odchodzi) Fretka: Ale przecież to tylko mucha. (Pepe wbija do Spółki Zło i zauważa, że Moranica oraz Mora leżą na kanapie, a Dundersztyc daje im winogrona do buzi) Mora: A teraz pomasuj nam stopy. Moranica: Tylko uważaj na moje piękne włosy i na moją grzybicę, którą mam od zawsze. Dundersztyc: (śpiewa) Będę robił to co mi rozkażesz, Moranico! Pepe: {terkocze} Moranica: O, cześć dziobaku! Dusiek jest pod moim władaniem. Będzie robił to co mu powiem. (W następnej scenie; Pepe również z nimi leży na kanapie) Pepe: {terkocze} Moranica: I to jest życie. (Fretka biegnie do ogródka) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb! Musicie mi dać jeszcze jedną muchę szpieg! Fineasz: Sory, ale mieliśmy tylko jedną, którą zniszczyłaś. Fretka: Czyli tym razem to moja wina, że wynalazek zniknął? Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: Nienawidzę się. (Fretka wchodzi do domu) (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Dusiek, zapodaj bita! Dundersztyc: (śpiewa) Zapodam bita By je posłuchała Conchita Moranica: Świetny rym. Śpiewaj dalej! Dundersztyc: (śpiewa) Nie mam już rymu Bo to nie do rytmu Moranica: A w sumie masz rację. Puść coś z neta. (Dundersztyc puszcza muzykę z neta, która jest naprawdę głośna i przez to mucha wypada z niego uszów) Dundersztyc: Eee...co się dzieje? Moranica: Dusiek, a ty już nie jesteś kontrolowany? Dudnersztyc: Kontro... co?! Byłem kontrolowany? Jak mogłaś?! I to jeszcze w moje urodziny?! (Dundersztyc wychodzi z domu trzaskając drzwiami) Moranica: A może jednak trzeba było zrobić tak, żeby sam sobie urządził imprezę jak był pod kontrolą? Pepe: {terkocze} (Napisy końcowe) (Dundersztyc wchodzi do Spółki Zło, a tam impreza urodzinowa) Wszyscy: Wszystkiego najlepszego! Dundersztyc: O, a jednak zrobiliście. Dziękuję wam kochani. Moranica: Przecież ty mi pozwoliłeś tutaj zamieszkać, więc musiałam ci cię jakoś odwdzięczyć. Dundersztyc: Na zewnątrz jesteś zła i brzydka, ale w środku na pewno jesteś dobra. Moranica: To, że zrobiłam coś miłego to nie oznacza, że jestem dobra! Ale tak w zasadzie to nie ja robiłam imprezę tylko twoja córka i ci dwaj. (wskazuje na Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Wszystkiego dobrego tato Vanessy! Vanessa: Sto lat, tato! Dundersztyc: Wszyscy jesteście najlepsi. Moranica: Och, aż się wzruszyłam. A teraz będzie jeszcze lepiej. (Moranica bierze pilota i wsadza wszystkim gościom muchy do uszów) Wszyscy, oprócz Dundersztyca: (śpiewają) Do twych usług, Moranico! Moranica: I to dopiero jest impreza! Dundersztyc: Tak, masz rację. Tym razem ja się zabezpieczyłem. Wlałem sobie trochę miodu do uszów. Moranica: I słusznie. Hej! Przed chwilą miałam tu piwo, ale mi zniknęło. To naprawdę dziwne, że mi aż tak wiele rzeczy znika. Muszę się dowiedzieć dlaczego tak się dzieje. KONIEC